Life Isn't Life Without Love
by greenday-lover208
Summary: a little story of romance,a boy, a girl, and their unpermiting parents. They meet at their school no particular name . You can call it love at first sight, but things go down hill. You'll have to find out the rest:


Life isn't life, without love (Jenny's story)

"Do I have to go to school, Mom?" said Jenny.

"Yes, you do, now get up and get ready for school!"

Her Mom said Jenny was thinking to herself "Why am I always the one that gets stuck getting up in the morning, making my own breakfast, lunch, and dinner for my preschool brother and I." But, she wouldn't dare say it out loud to her mother, because she was at work all day, you know being a single mom and all. "Jenny, the bus is here!" She shouted.

"Ok, Mom!" Jenny shouted back. As she went loaded on to the bus she saw Tyler (he's the hottest guy in the school).

"Who ya looking at" Sam said, scaring the life out on Jenny. "Oh,…."-she hesitated-"No one"

"Mmhh…" Said Sam. They took their seats on the bus, Tyler was sitting on the row next to them. The whole way there, Jenny was wondering if he was looking or thinking about her at all. Did he even know she existed? He was the most popular guy in school, too.

They were finally at school, their other friend, Taylor met them at the front door everyday unless she was out of school that day."Hey, Jen, did he ask you yet?" And she always asked the same question. "No, he didn't, why do you ask that every day?" Jenny asked.

"I don't know." Taylor shrugged.

"Because, you like sticking your nose into other people's business!" Sam exclaimed.

"No, I don't!"

Man, it's one of those days, again. I hate it when they do this, so I intervened " Guys, stop it people are starting to stare!"

My life isn't exactly… "great" all the time. Always, I have to do most of the things on my own, for example: Take care of my brother, the pouting and all, gets really annoying. But then I come to school and see Tyler. If only he would notice me, that would be perfect. And sure enough who do I bump into when I'm running through the hall trying not to be late for class… Tyler. Books are in the floor, pens and pencils are scattered.

"Sorry!" They said in unison.

Life isn't life, without love (Tyler's story)

"It was the most romantic thing in my life! And I don't say that very often!" said Tyler.

"Well, yeah, of course you don't all the girls you meet are waiting for you by your locker." Jim said

"Ok, well I have to get to my "Lit" class, bye Jim!" Tyler shouted as he walked away.

"Wa-Wait I'm still talking to you!"

Wow , how could this happen, I mean, I sit in the row next to her on the bus every day. Thinking if she's looking at me, if she's thinking about me, or even knows I exist? Man, she's not like the other girls, when she walks by me, she doesn't care if I'm there.

BBBEEEEEEPPPPPP!

Sounds like that's the bell. Time to go home, oh my gosh, I didn't pay any attention in class! As he walked into the bus he saw her, their eyes met, from then on, he knew she knows that he exists. it was one of those movie moments.

Finally home I went on the couch to watch TV, like he did every day before he did his homework , it was also before his dad and mom got home from work. But today they both came home early.

"Did you do your homework?" his Mom asked

"No."

"Why not?"

"Um… "

"Go to your room." His Dad said calmly.

"Fine."

The love story The next day at school, Jenny purposely bumped into Tyler. And Tyler finally worked up the guts to ask her out. And she said….

"Yeah, sure, I'll go with you."

"So, what did h ask you?"

"If I wanted to go to the movies with him this on Friday."

"Oh, my, GOSH!" "He did?"

"Yeah, he did."

"Wait, isn't today Friday?"

"Yeah" "Oh, I got to go!" "Bye, Sam, Bye, Taylor!"

The movies

He's here, time to go, take a deep breath.

"Are you having a good time?" Tyler whispered.

"Yes, I am, thank you." Jenny whispered.

"Good."

Their eyes met again except this time, they moved in closer, closer, closer, and closer until their lips met. It was love after all, and then everything went downhill. Their parents walked in…

They said they couldn't be together any more. Well, they both went home. Their dreams were crushed, and the only way they could be together was by death so they texted each other and told them their plan. They both put a dagger at their hearts , the design at the end was an angel holding a heart and it said "together forever" on it. Then the time came the dagger went through their hearts like butter.

Finally, they were united again.


End file.
